


Hoffsaw - Heart to your brain

by Knowwhatsfun



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowwhatsfun/pseuds/Knowwhatsfun
Summary: This is three years old but I deleted this from the last place I posted this. I think this is more appropriate place for this.
Hoffman/Jigsaw, Hoffsaw – don't like – don't read. Rest of you: Enjoy! :)





	

Summary: If Jigsaw survived after his surgery.  
_____________________

Hoffman woke at his desk. First he didn't realize where he was or what he was doing. The room was dark apart from light that came from the computer screens and from a lamb what was attached to the table: It didn't give much light because it was facing the wall right behind it. There was also a small window next to the screens - you could see the corridor from there.  
Humming of the screens distracted Hoffman – it was like they stole the small rest he got. Slowly and carefully, Mark lifted his head and took a look at his surroundings. “The screens..” he remembered. “Oh god..” Hoffman muttered and started to look at the monitors: He must've fallen asleep when the victim was still unconscious. Hoffman almost fell off from his chair: The screen he was looking at was allocated to the right room and the right trap, but there was nobody there. It was empty.

“ _Empty..._ “

A shiver went trough Mark's body. The victim could be anywhere. How did he brake himself loose? Did he do what he was supposed to..? Did he survive the trap? Without any instructions?? The trap seemed to have blood on it. The blood made a small path to the corner of the screen were the door located. Was he still alive somewhere? How did he get through the door? Wasn't it supposed to be locked..? Hoffman's thoughts were interrupted by a calming voice.

“It's taken care of.”

Mark froze. This man was the only one who earned both Hoffman's fear and respect. The man who had shown him the light when he most needed it. Mark was about to turn around when he noticed that there was something on his shoulders: Jigsaw's cloak. “ _His favourite_ ”, Hoffman thought.  
He remembered quickly that he was caught from sleeping at work. A red flush came to Mark's face. There wasn't anything he could say so he just turned along with his chair, looking like a child that was about to get scolded. Jigsaw smiled shortly.

Jigsaw: “Don't worry about it. I know these days have been..stressful.” 

Jigsaw emphasized the last words. It was true. Hoffman had been worried because he hadn't heard anything of Jigsaw's surgery. There had been sleepless nights and food left over because of his low appetite. Mark could easily live with the power of coffee. Or so he thought.  
Now that Jigsaw was there, he felt great relief: Like a ton of weight had been lifted off from his shoulders. Hoffman wanted to jump from his chair and hug Jigsaw but that would've been inappropriate. Instead of that he just pulled Jigsaw's cloak to his arms. Mark looked at it and remembered Amanda's test.

“Did Amanda made it?”  
“..No.”

Jigsaw stated. You could tell from their voices that felt bad but both of them had expected it to happen. At least Hoffman had. Amanda wasn't exactly the best sidekick you could have: Low self-esteem combined with drug problem and self-destruction. What a great cocktail.  
Mark wasn't sure if he was any better: Jigsaw had said something about his lack of emotion – that he should respect people he was about to kill. Hoffman tried to reject those kind of thoughts away, not succeeding in it. He started to doubt if he was any more important to Jigsaw than Amanda had been. It bothered him so much that he said the exact thing he was thinking at that moment:

“Why did you choose me? Am I just a piece in your puzzle too?”

The words left an echo behind them. It felt like they filled the hole room. Mark pressed the cloak he was holding in his hands. The silence made him feel really uncomfortable. It also gave more power to his words which was unintentional. Hoffman wanted them to sound much more casual than this - not like the answer was going to sum his hole life.

Jigsaw: “How can you even think of something like that?”

Jigsaw walked to right in front of Mark. He looked down at him with that piercing look. Hoffman lowered his head because he knew that Jigsaw was mad. Mad at him. That's why Mark wasn't ready for Jigsaw's next words.

“You're the most important one to me. I would've been caught a dozen times if I didn't have you.”

Hoffman had never heard compliments from Jigsaw. Actually he hadn't been complimented by anyone in a while – not the real him anyways. That's why the sentence didn't make sense. He still thought that this was an argument and that Jigsaw was probably lying.

Hoffman; “So what am I, a muscle to complete your brain? Is that it?”

Jigsaw leaned forward and pressed his hand to Mark's shoulder. Hoffman flinched but he didn't move away. He just stared right back at him with a timid expression.

Jigsaw: “No..You're the heart to complete my mind.”

Whatever that meant it made Hoffman swallow his words: It was like everything he had said before didn't mean anything compared to this. Jigsaw's hand was still pressing Mark's shoulder, almost too hard. Hoffman grabbed it and stared at him with unspeakable expression. “Say something” he thought “Don't just stare! Do something!!” 

“I..was really worried about you..” Mark muttered. “..If something had happened, I-”

Hoffman stopped because Jigsaw shook his head. There was no need for his words: Jigsaw already knew how he felt. Mark let go of Jigsaw's hand. Suddenly, he realized that the “pressing-feeling” didn't came from Jigsaw's hand, it came from his own heart. It felt like his heartbeats moved his hole upper body – like it was beating itself out of him.  
Hoffman had the urge to rise up. Rise up and hug that that old man, who meant more to him than anyone or anything. Mark had never felt anything like it: He could do anything for him. To be that loyal to someone.. it was unbelievable.

Jigsaw did something unexpected. He ruffled Hoffman's already messy hair and pulled him closer. Hoffman took what he got; he hugged Jigsaw from his lower body and wrapped his hands tightly around Jigsaw's waist. That made Jigsaw cringe but only for a second. Jigsaw's cloak dropped and Hoffman felt like he should lift it up. But he didn't. He couldn't. It felt too good to feel the warmth of his master's body.

Hoffman; “Never make me worry like that again..”

After a moment Jigsaw backed down a little and Hoffman had the room to pick the cloak up. When Mark picked it up, Jigsaw grabbed his hands and leaned so close that their noses almost touched each other. Hoffman gasped and looked at Jigsaw - trying to read his expression. It was the opposite to Hoffman's wide eyes and blushing face: Jigsaw looked calm and determined. Hoffman knew what was happening: He just needed guidance. A final sign that would prove his thoughts right.  
It. Didn't. Come. Jigsaw moved his hands and took his cloak back. Then he simply replied: “You know I can't make a promise like that.” Jigsaw shook his cloak once and swung it on - this move reminded Hoffman of how accustomed Jigsaw was to it, how much he wore it and how much he treasured it. “ _This must be the final sign._ ” Hoffman thought, “He gave it for me after all; even though I fell asleep at work.”

Hoffman; “John..”

Mark had gotten up from his chair: It felt weird to use Jigsaw's real name but it got his attention. John turned around looking like a big question mark. Hoffman took a few uncertain steps. “ _Stop before you embarrass yourself.._ His legs didn't seem to listen to him. This thought – this urge had a complete hold of him. Mark's obsession grew to it's limits: He didn't even know of such feelings up until now. Hoffman could feel his heart pounding in his ears.  
“ _I want.._ ” Mark took few steps forward - this time with much more confidence. “ _I want him.._ ” The thought turned him on. This was his mentor. Someone who had taught him everything.. That life had much more to it than it seemed. *“ _I kill people for this man.._ ” The thought made Mark even more exited.

* Most of the people didn't survive so it felt only natural for Hoffman to predict it.

Jigsaw would stop him in any minute now. Mark had to make his move and fast - before his face would give him away. Hoffman's heart was now bounding in his throat. He made a bold move and walked right in front of Jigsaw – just a few inches separated them. Mark didn't bother to look if Jigsaw felt disgust. He knew that this moment could change everything between them but he didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered..  
Hoffman gave a gentle kiss to Jigsaw mouth. His hand slide through Jigsaw's white hair, inviting him closer. Mark forced it to a deeper kiss. He didn't get any fight back. In fact; Jigsaw found his arm rubbing against Hoffman's chest. It went down and then to Mark's waist. This made Hoffman loose it. He grabbed Jigsaw and lifted him to the table next to them. He had used some unnecessary strength.

“Sorry..” Mark managed to mumble. “ _I'm probably overdoing it._ ” Hoffman thought and he let his head drop a little. He was about to look away when Jigsaw touched his cheek, then his chin to lift it up. Jigsaw kissed Hoffman's forehead. No one had ever done anything so gentle to Mark.. He felt enthusiastic and melancholic at the same time. 

“John..” Hoffman started but he couldn't finish. It seemed like there were no words for what he was feeling at that moment. It was weird. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe they were both a little crazy. Hoffman swallowed. He didn't know what he should do. It didn't feel right to continue at the moment. Jigsaw came down from the table. He walked right pass Mark to the other side of the room. 

Jigsaw; “You should go to sleep.”

Hoffman was about to make a statement but Jigsaw interrupted him: 

“I should too. I'm still recovering..”

Something in that sentence told Mark that this wasn't over between them. He nodded and watched Jigsaw walk away from the room. Hoffman realized how hot his body had gotten and how ready he had been. He would've gone all the way in spite of his lack of sleep and food. Mark let the air out of his lungs and relaxed a little bit – it was like he had been preparing himself to a marathon.  
A moment later the door opened again and this time a doll drive in with his bicycle. It was Billy. Billy had a note tucked into his chest that said: “Play _with_ me.”

“Ha hah, very funny John..” Hoffman uttered a laughter. When he didn't hear a response, he lifted the doll up to really look at it. Well painted red eyes and black hair that was probably real human hair. Mark noticed that there was something on the other side of the note so he took the note off from the doll. Suddenly Hoffman got stiffen – he was afraid of what might be written on the other side. Usually the doll was used for the victims. Maybe he had failed some kind of test.

Mark took a deep breath before turning the note over. It said: “I'm sorry for making you worry.” Hoffman sighed in relief. “ _You sure did..._ ”


End file.
